Smallstar
|pastaffie=None |death=Drowned |postdeath=StarClanRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 115 |namest=Kit: Leader: |namesl=Smallkit Smallstar |familyt=Brother: Sister: |familyl=Runningstorm Wolfheart |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Code of the Clans}} '''Smallstar' is a small, sleek-furred black-and-white tom with blue eyes. History In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans :Smallkit, an ancient WindClan kit, along with his siblings Wolfkit and Runningkit, are seen hanging from the edge of the gorge in RiverClan territory, about to fall into the river. :A patrol of RiverClan cats, Graywing, Brindleclaw, and Foxwhisker, see the kits from their territory. Brindleclaw tries to save them, but is stopped by Foxwhisker and Graywing. The gray she-cat says that the fall probably killed the kits, but then a tiny paw popping out of the water and a squeak tells the RiverClan cats that the kits are still alive. Brindleclaw tries to save them again, but Graywing still tells Brindleclaw that she can't risk her life to save kits from another Clan, and stops her from saving the kits once more. :In the RiverClan camp, Minnowkit and Wildkit ask horrid questions about the kits that died, such as if their eyes fell out. When their mother, Hayberry, hears this, she scolds them and takes them back to the nursery. :That night, Graywing is visited in her dreams by the kits that have died, but they are much older. Smallstar is introduced to Graywing by Runningstorm and Wolfheart. He is said to have friendly eyes. He tells Graywing that they are the cats those kits would have become, and she realizes that Smallstar would have been the leader of WindClan one day. When the StarClan cats walk into the nursery Graywing fears that they had come to punish RiverClan by hurting the youngest members of the Clan. Smallstar is surprised that she would even have thought of it, and he reminds Graywing that kits are the most special part of a Clan. He makes her realize that letting those kits drown was wrong. She apologizes, and the StarClan cats fade away. :The next day, Graywing takes Brindleclaw and Foxwhisker out to where the kits drowned in the river. They find the kits' bodies washed up on the bank against a tree. The three RiverClan cats swim over to the kits and carry their bodies back to the opposite shore. Graywing then honors the dead kits and declares a new law, in which every Clan is responsible for the safety of kits, even if the kit is from a different Clan. They then take the kits back to WindClan, Foxwhisker carrying Runningkit, Brindleclaw carrying Wolfkit, and Graywing carrying Smallkit. Trivia *Vicky has revealed that Smallstar, Wolfheart and Runningstorm were considered a special case when they were given new names in StarClan, and that most kits do not go through this change when they die.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother:' :Runningstorm:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 118 Sister: :Wolfheart: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Males